


Forever

by SteveLovesBucky



Series: Time Heals All Wounds [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Crying Bucky Barnes, Cute Vision (Marvel), Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Everybody Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Human Vision (Marvel), James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Men Crying, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Minor Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One True Pairing, Pack Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Vision (Marvel), Protectiveness, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Songfic, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Cries, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Team Feels, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vision (Marvel) Lives, Wanda Maximoff/Vision Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, everyone is protective, steve rogers & wanda maximoff friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: Songfiction. Following their reunion in “Together With You”, Steve and Bucky do not want to waste any more time in tying the knot. Their wedding is thoroughly well-attended by their friends and family-by-association.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Okoye & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Riley/Sam Wilson, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Vision & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Time Heals All Wounds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761274
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are inconsistencies in this story, since the story would be dramatically altered if Steve performed all kinds of heroics against HYDRA while returning the Infinity Stones to their rightful places... all for Bucky. I just want to fix how "Endgame" (and "Civil War") turned out, not just for Steve and Bucky even though they are the main focus here.  
> Since Steve has fixed a number of events, the disasters of "Civil War" never happened (and Rhodey was never paralyzed).
> 
> The song featured is “Forever” by singer/songwriter Christian Andreason (an openly gay Christian singer from Texas, interestingly). This song is just perfect for what I want for Steve and Bucky...! Sappy but sweet and romantic.

It was not what Steve and Bucky might have envisioned for themselves previously, but somehow it was perfect. They were together, that was all that mattered.

Nakia and Shuri had been eager to show them flowers and settings for the ceremony, teasing T’Challa as he helped the two grooms practice their vows and all three Wakandan royals coached the couple on local customs, laughing good-naturedly at the pitfalls that Steve and Bucky invariably found and patiently encouraging them.

“At last, we have a Starbucks in Wakanda,” Shuri giggled.

“I was going to say that,” Okoye shot the younger woman a look, but she was amused.

“That was too easy, ladies,” Sam chimed in, “Oh boy, do we have a nickname for you and Bucky!”

The grooms blushed, but they couldn’t help laughing. It had been a long time since they enjoyed a good laugh and they missed it.

“Aw, lay off of us-!” Bucky snickered before changing the subject, “And come to think of it, what nickname do we give to you and your new girlfriend?” gesturing to Okoye.

“Oh, stop-!” Sam protested, giggling as Riley tried to shoot them a death glare but failed to hold back his own giggles. Sam and Okoye had only just met and, despite that their acquaintance went against the protocol of Dora Milaje and the Wakandan royal court, as decorated soldiers Sam and Okoye had quickly befriended each other and their friendship soon swept included Sam's other half.

"I'll have you know that I'm outraged," Riley added, feigning insult, "My husband cheating on me within months of our wedding and proving that he plays for both teams~!"

While Steve’s final restoration of the Infinity Stones to their rightful places had not been perfect and some memories remained of how things before he made the amendments, it was all the same infinitely better than what Thanos had left in his wake.  
It had just been a few months since the final battle with Thanos and his much-celebrated defeat, and Steve and Bucky had decided that they would not wait any longer to tie the knot. They would not take chances and wait. They had each other. They loved each other. Everything else was just detail.

“I just don’t believe that this is happening, Soldier,” Steve murmured as he and Bucky shared a moment together, “How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“I was asking myself the same question, Babe,” Bucky smiled as they beamed at each other, his eyes becoming glassy, “I still pinch myself every day to be sure I’m not dreaming… you’re my guardian angel…!”

“That- that’s a bit much, Buck,” Steve stammered and blushed, but he couldn’t hide the sheer joy on his face, “But I… you amaze me, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do to keep you in my life…!’

_Like the bluest ocean  
Like the deepest sea  
Like the proudest eagle  
or when a sparrow sings  
Just like a doorway to a cathedral.  
to a church in Rome..._

_To me You're magic  
The most beautiful  
Soul I've ever known…_

Becky Barnes, by a stroke of fate, was still alive and elated to learn that her long-lost brother was getting married and wanted her to attend, as well as the children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren to whom she was the family matriarch. Bucky wanted so badly to know the family that he had missed for decades.

It was bittersweet, since Becky was quite elderly while her brother had hardly aged at all since they had last seen each other. But they had fallen into each other’s arms, with Bucky apologizing for his long absence. 

“Somehow, I always knew that Steve Rogers was the one for you, Bucky,” Becky giggled excitedly, ecstatic to see them again, her eyes were brimming with emotion.

Steve and Bucky blushed at the admission, but they were relieved that she thought no less of them and just as eager to acquaint themselves with all her children to whom they were uncles and great-uncles.

“I’ve missed you so much, sis’,” Bucky’s voice trembled as he and Steve hugged Becky as gently as they could, “I’m so sorry that we never came home to you-!”

“I just wish that your ma and my ma were here to see this,” Steve’s eyes watered. If Sarah Rogers and Winifred Barnes had suspected anything about the bond between their sons, they said nothing. There never seemed to be any encouragement or discouragement or any opinion at all; they loved their boys.

“I wish that she could’ve too, Bucky,” Becky murmured into her brother’s embrace.

\-----

“Well, I haven’t any experience with weddings, so this will be a first for me,” Vision said shyly to Wanda as he held her hands.

“I’m afraid my experience with them is hardly any better, since Pietro and I had been hostages of HYDRA since childhood,” Wanda gazed back into Vision’s eyes earnestly, “This is fairly new to me, too.”

“And I never thought that we’d be allied with Stark,” Pietro remarked disbelieving at how life had turned out for him and Wanda, “Wandka, I still remember the bomb-!”

“So do I, Petia,” Wanda winced at the memory, “But look at how he’s changed, how life has changed for us. Rogers and Barnes have become more than our allies, for one.”

Vision affectionately slid his arms around Wanda, “If there was any way to take the pain away from you, I gladly would,” he glanced up at Pietro, “Both of you.”

Wanda melted while Pietro cocked a half-smile, “I appreciate that Vision, but remember that you’re courting my sister-!”

Vis looked quizzical, “I’ve never had family. I can’t say that I entirely understand.”

“Well,” a small smile began to grow big and radiant on Wanda’s face, “In a few months, you will understand Vis.”

Vision was smiling as broadly as she was, eyes big with excitement, “And I can’t wait~!”

Pietro’s eyes went wide before he winced, pressing his hands over his ears, “Oh my god!!! I did not need to hear that-!” He paused, eyes wide again, “Wait, you’re saying that I’m going to be an uncle?!?”

Wanda beamed as she nodded to her brother, “Yes, it won’t be for another seven months, but you will be.”

“Sestra, why didn’t you tell me sooner-???”

“Because I only saw the confirmation a few days ago, Petia,” Wanda couldn’t help her smile before she hugged her brother. But Pietro ended the embrace, hissed "Somebody's eavesdropping", and darted from the room, returning in a blink and holding Steve and Bucky by the ears.

"Ouch!" Steve yelped. "Pietro, you realize that we're the grooms, don't you?" Bucky quipped.

“How much of that did you hear?” Pietro narrowed his eyes. "Pietro!" Wanda hissed, "Was that really necessary?!"

“I’m sorry about that! We were waiting for Nat and overheard your conversation,” Steve’s embarrassment faded as a smile bloomed in its place.  
“Congratulations!” he and Bucky chorused ebulliently as they embraced the relieved trio. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Bucky reassured, "It's not our story to share, anyway. But congratulations on the little one!"

"Thank you! Thank you many times over!" Vision's smile looked dizzy but happy, wrapping his arm around an equally enchanted Wanda, "Congratulations to you, too! After such a grim battle, you also deserve your happy ending." 

_Like a snowcapped mountain;  
that can touch the sky  
or like a tear drop -- that falls  
from a mother’s eye  
Just like the first breath of a newborn  
Precious baby child ...,_

The green hills and velds of Wakanda were radiant on a glorious day. The mountains rose majestic and proud in the distance and, while the Jabari had been unable to attend, they had sent their gifts and congratulations to the “White Wolf” and his mate. 

Becky sat with her great brood standing around her, ecstatic, and the Avengers and family-by-association and friends that Steve and Bucky had acquired watched eagerly. 

Tony, to everybody’s surprise, had accepted the invitation; he assured everybody that, while he and Bucky might not exactly be on good terms, he had forgiven Bucky since he now understood that Bucky had been brainwashed and used by HYDRA as a puppet for their own crimes. He and Pepper affectionately looked at each other after noticing Morgan watching the ceremony intently; she was undeniably their daughter. Peter, meanwhile, was like an overenthusiastic puppy as he took in the spectacle.  


Thor stood with Loki and Bruce flanking him, the three of them holding hands. Loki still had inclinations to his delusions of grandeur and arrogance, but the experiences with Thanos and Ragnarok had softened him and Thor was happy to reconcile with his brother. Bruce looked at peace as he leaned against Thor’s big shoulder, feeling calm and in control of the Big Guy, happy that for once there was not a need to fight, that his boyfriend had made peace with his brother. 

“It’s about time that they made honest men of each other,” Natasha commented to Clint and Laura, who stood next to her.  
“’Bout time that we put all this fighting behind us, Nat,” Clint said dryly, although Natasha could see that he was trying not to let his excitement show. For all his grit and bravado, she knew that Clint was a softie.

Wanda stood with Pietro and Vision flanking her, each holding her hand. Wanda was unwilling to be separated from her brother and her boyfriend again.

Nakia stood beside Queen Ramonda, her future mother-in-law, and both women watched T’Challa proudly as he officiated.

As part of T’Challa’s guard, Okoye allowed her stern expression to flickered briefly as she exchanged a smile with M’Baku. Things were not the same between them, but he had been pardoned, since after the devastation wrought by the war against Thanos he was no longer a threat. Okoye allowed herself a fond gaze at her former suitor before resuming her role as bodyguard.

Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder, “Congrats, bud! Looks like you got what you wanted!”  
Steve’s answer was to hug Sam, who chuckled and returned the gesture. Sam had been the first that Steve asked to be his groomsman, and Sam accepted without hesitation.  
“You’re the best wingman, ever!”  
Sam snorted, “That was so bad, man-!”  
“Not if you laughed, it isn’t,” Steve taunted.

Sam was ready to give Steve a smart reply when Steve motioned with his eyes, "On your left."  
Sam reflexively rolled his eyes at Steve as he turned to see Riley standing by Rhodey, and Sam melted as he saw Riley watching him with big, glassy eyes.  
_"I love you...!_ " Riley whispered to his husband. Sam couldn't help but return the sentiment. 

As Bucky’s groomsmaid, Shuri tittered with excitement as she and Bucky hugged. "You finally have him and I don't have to put up with you in my lab every day," she teased. Bucky sniggered, "Admit it Shuri, you know that you didn't mean that last part. But yes, I can't tell you how relieved I am!" Shuri and T’Challa shared a playful look before he turned his attention to the grooms and the wedding party.

Steve and Bucky wore their uniforms from World War II, both of them looking dapper. Their eyes were already watering as they reassuringly squeezed each other’s hands, their faces exuded ineffable joy for the first time in ages.

“We gather today to celebrate the marriage of James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers…!”

_Now we’re together  
For forever  
Here's to Life!_

_Chorus:  
Forever more!  
Forever, forever, forever more!_

“Steve,” Bucky tried to keep his voice steady, “I am still in wonder of you for everything that you’ve done for me. I have been through a living nightmare, I have been held hostage and brainwashed into an assassin, I have been put through torture…! And- and through it all, you never gave up on me…!”

Bucky was almost choking on his tears, but he continued, “You have fought for me despite overwhelming odds. When HYDRA first took me hostage, you took it upon yourself to free me, when I was recaptured and brainwashed you never stopped trying to reach me, and now that you’ve almost singlehandedly restored me to life and even changed the past to spare me of these horrors…!”

Steve squeezed their joined hands, his own watering eyes gazing into Bucky’s as he whispered, _“You can do it, sweetie…!”_  
Taking a deep breath, Bucky continued, “I don’t know what I’ve ever done to deserve your love, but I love you so much that it hurts and that you feel the same…! That you love me so much that you’d go to these extraordinary measures for me, I don’t know how anybody can say ‘thank you’ for that…! I will spend the rest of my life and eternity thanking you for your love.”

“Bucky,” Steve’s face was flushed, his voice was thick with tears, “Life has torn you from me at least four times. Outside forces have conspired to keep us apart, but none of it has ever changed the fact that I love you,”

He took a deep breath to steady himself, “I have loved you since we were just sixteen. I have looked up to you since before then and I continue to admire you. You were everything that I wanted to be when we were growing up; you stood up for me, you stood up for what was right, you were a romantic, you… you were and are my world~!  
“Even when I had nothing, I had you and I cannot begin to imagine continuing my life without you. You were always the one that I wanted, more than anybody. I’ve had my heart shattered over and over from losing you over and over and I’m not going to lose you again…!”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry,” Steve laughed involuntarily, causing chuckles to erupt from the audience. It was a welcome relief from the tension.  
Taking a shuddering breath, Steve sniffled and continued as he gazed at Bucky, “I gave up so much and fought so hard for you and I would be an idiot if I let you go. And if I had to, I would do it all again. I want to see you smile every day, hear you laugh… I want you to be happy. I only ask of life, of God, that death will take us at the same time. That even death won’t keep us apart. I love you and I will forever be thankful that you’re in my life.”

_Let us remember these words we've said  
We promised to cherish one another  
Until through thick and thin_

_And when God takes me  
From this Earth, once my time is done  
I will remember, this time with You forever ...  
And I'll thank you for Your love!_

Even the most stoic present had glassy eyes. Okoye, Tony, Director Fury, Clint, Strange, Drax, Nebula, Gamora, Quill, all of them were seen swiping at their eyes. Rocket, the least sentimental of anybody there, was trying to keep a blank face but his eyes clearly gave away his true feelings; Groot affectionately put his arm around Rocket, who accepted without question. Even Nat was seen discretely dabbing at her eyes, although she would forever deny crying; “I had eyelashes fall in my eyes and I didn’t want my makeup leaking into my eyes, too.”

The sensation of the rings sliding onto each other’s fingers sent shivers of delight through Steve and Bucky. Their devotion to each other had become legal, their love for each other had been affirmed; all of it was real. 

T’Challa managed to keep a straight face and steady voice, despite himself, as he looked admiringly at the couple and glanced at Nakia.  
Steve and Bucky could barely hear the Wakandan king’s voice as he pronounced them legally spouses for life. It hardly seemed real.

 _“You may kiss your beloved,”_ T’Challa concluded, voice quavering with emotion.

Applause thundered around them, but it sounded far away to Steve and Bucky as they eagerly closed the gap between themselves, hugging as desperately as they kissed each other. They were just happy to hold and touch each other as they broke the kiss and buried their faces in each other's shoulders, laughing and crying for pure joy.

 _"Finally...!"_ Steve thought as he hugged Bucky, knowing that his tears were soaking the shoulder of Bucky's jacket as he tried to remind himself that this was real, that they were really tying the knot at long last, _"I never thought in a million years that we could have this-! Oh God, I'm shaking...!"_

 _"I never thought that Steve could be mine and I his in the eyes of the law,"_ Bucky felt euphoric as he squeezed Steve, his cheeks wet with tears as he hid his face in the crook of Steve's neck, _"And here we are-! Everybody's pulling for us! I can finally call him my husband...!"_

Steve and Bucky felt giddy as they turned to face their audience, like they were waltzing. Their faces were red and glistened with tears, but their deliriously happy smiles showed that they didn't care. A whirl of emotions, overwhelmingly elation, had swept them into a dance. They felt light on their feet, graceful.

_Chorus:  
Forever more!  
Forever, forever, forever more!_

The speeches for the new couple began in earnest.

“James, Steven, my journey with you has been complicated to say the least, but I am pleased that I have ultimately befriended you. If not for you, my father would never truly have gotten justice. I had no idea that you were innocent of the crime, James, but it was wrong that I judged you and Steven so rashly. And I have not seen such devotion to each other; Steven, that you were not only motivated by the desire to do what was right but also to save the man you love from the cull. That devotion is partly why I have been revived and why I am grateful to both of you…!” 

T’Challa’s voice broke with emotion, but he continued, “And the devotion that have shown to each other has made me reassess myself and who matters to me.”  
He nodded to Nakia, who eagerly accepted the floor, “James, Steven, I wasn’t sure what to think when I first met you, but to see this level of devotion between two people and the effect that it has had on T’Challa… I readily say that I have not been immune to what you share and what constancy that you share and, honestly, that constancy and the trauma that everybody has endured from Thanos has also made me take into account who matters to me the most. I have you to thank for the fact that when His Majesty asked for my hand in marriage, I have not had any second thoughts about it. I haven’t the words to express my gratitude to you…!”

“Barnes, Captain Rogers,” Okoye interjected, breaking the rule of speaking only with T’Challa and with the rest of Dora Milaje, “His Majesty and I have been tested by both of you on a number of occasions, but the look of pure joy on your faces every time that you’re together has somehow made that worthwhile… even when said pure joy has interefered with urgent moments.  
“But at least Wakanda gets at least one Starbucks out of all this,” she finished dryly.

“James, I am grateful that I have befriended somebody like you,” Shuri spoke thoughtfully, “You were gracious enough to submit to my experiments and the trust that you’ve had in me has been wonderful. I remember the hollow look in your eyes when we first met. I had heard the reports about you, but I never saw a dreaded assassin. Your eyes were far more those of a frightened, wounded child. And that you shared with me the fact that you had wanted to be an engineer yourself, before life inflicted such cruelty on you. I knew then and there that we would get along just fine, and you have become one of my closest friends… although there were times that I wanted to throttle you sometimes whe you would talk for hours on end about Steve.  
“Where courtship and love is concerned, I can only hope to be half as lucky as you’ve been to find Captain Rogers. Captain, you have never ceased to amaze me in your dedication to James, in your vigilant concern for his health and safety and for his happiness; I know that I would be ready to do the same if my brother were in a similar state. I wish the both of you nothing but joy…!”

“Steve, Bucky,” Sam began, “I have had my trials with both of you, not the least because you are not exactly bashful about public displays of affection in my presence.”  
Giggles erupted, including from the ecstatic couple.  
“And, for that matter, you also have the annoying tendency to tease me about how much slower that I am than you when the three of us are running and training for missions, commenting that I’m slower than two centenarians.”  
That sure stirred things up and Sam had to wait for everybody to stop laughing before he spoke again. Despite his sardonic expression, Sam couldn’t help smiling when he saw Steve and Bucky red-faced and puffy-eyed from laughing so hard; he couldn’t remember either of them laughing like that.  
“And I would not trade it for anything, not when you’re the best friends that anybody could ask for. And I am still astounded by your dedication to each other; I thought that I knew unbreakable bonds, but I seriously underestimated you. I love you and I can’t begin to say how happy I am that you’re finally together and married… and that I don’t have to act as babysitter to either of you, now.”

Sam’s snarky-but-sweet approach meant that Director Fury had to wait before the laughter subsided to speak, “Barnes, Rogers, you have repeatedly defied orders, possibly endangered many… and I cannot express my blessing to you on this, your special day.” 

Becky was choked with emotion as she spoke, “Bucky, Steve, I never thought that I would see this! I have lived too much of my life without you, we have missed too much of each other…!”  
Becky had to cover her mouth as she suppressed a sob, and Steve and Bucky were not choked up any less.  
_“I love you, sis…!”_ Bucky mouthed as steadily as he could while Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulder and blew a kiss to his new sister-in-law.  
“Oh Bucky, it may be that we see very little of each other from this moment forth, in what should be the twilight years for all three of us, I am nonetheless happy that I’m with you again and that you’re both together and that you’ll know all your nieces and nephews…!  
“And Steve, it doesn’t matter that it’s been decades since I’ve seen you or that you’ve been ready to overthrow the most powerful organizations for my brother, you’d better take good care of him! You’re getting the best man that there is-!  
Steve’s face was flushed and tear-streaked, but he laughed, “I know, Becky~! I’ve known since we were just sixteen… I can’t begin to say how happy I am that you’re my sister-in-law!”

“Barnes, Rogers,” Carol looked proud, “I have become familiar with your story behind the image of Captain America and, while I am truly honored to have served with you, I’m even more honored to know you personally! Your dedication to the greater good as well as to each other is something that I admire above everything else!

She draped her arm around Maria, both of them resting a hand on Monica's shoulders, "And I could not be happier that you have been reunited!"

“Captain, Barnes,” Scott lit up like a small child, “I’m just so excited that I’ve had the privilege to serve with you! I have admired both of you since I was a kid! And I’m even more excited that I could be of service to you! I wasn’t happy to find that I had found that I had lost five years instead of just five hours, like I thought, but that gave me the chance to help resolve The Snap along with you! That I’ve served with you is better than I could ever have asked!”

“James, Steven,” Wanda’s voice was thick as she spoke, “I am truly honored that I have been able to serve with you! And that we share a history of antipathy toward HYDRA for very personal reasons has truly endeared me to you; you know their capabilities like Pietro and I know them.”

“That, and you’ve helped us to unlearn all the lies that HYDRA fed to us,” Pietro chimed in, “We know all too well how it feels to be treated like an asset instead of like human beings…! Our life has been anything but normal.”

“And that you believed in our rehabilitation,” Wanda continued, “The Avengers have been wonderful to us, but, James, you’ve known the pain that HYDRA inflicts on assets like us. And Steven, I am still in wonder at your faith in not just James, but in Pietro and I…!”

“I, for one, have also been inspired to take into account my own commitments,” Vision added, “I haven’t any family and you, Barnes and Rogers, have been a wonderful example for me to follow to show my dedication to Wanda and I know now that I want to solidify what we already have. She’s more than I could ever wish. And that the three of us,” Vis gestured to the Maximoff siblings beside him, “Have been resurrected in part due to your efforts, Steven, I owe you my gratitude.”

“And, to thank you, Vis and I plan to name our children after you,” Wanda added with a smile, “In another seven months, you’ll be able to meet our new edition…!”

Applause and _“Congratulations!”_ erupted from everybody, including the grooms.  
Steve and Bucky had never felt so euphoric. Steve had experienced adulation before, but this meant so much more. That all the people present were the ones who mattered the most to them made the praise infinitely more meaningful.

“Well Steve, James, I’m glad to see that you’ve finally decided to make honest men of each other,” Natasha remarked, “Steve, I have seen just how ready that you were to tear the world down for the man you love and now you don’t have to do that, not when you’ve finally been able to tie each other down. And James, I know all too well what you have suffered at HYDRA’s hands; the Red Room is a good reference point for me, as far as experience goes. And I am grateful to see that you’re in far better shape now than you were when I first saw you, and far happier. You and Steve have a lot of catching up to do… and I wish nothing but happiness for you from here.”  
“I second that,” Clint added, “Nobody could miss the way that you look at each other. Seriously, it’s something that I look up to. It has only made me more determined to demonstrate my gratitude for my wife and kids to them on a daily basis.”  
“And I have you and Barnes to thank for that, Captain,” Laura agreed.

“Steve,” Bruce began, “I have seen a world of difference in you from when we first met until this day. I have seen you go from serious and no-nonsense to a man who lives for each moment. And that James has almost single-handedly made that happen, it’s magic to watch. That Steve was one of the first to approach me with Lang’s proposal of a time portal to resolve The Snap, that James was his first priority, narrowly ahead of defeating Thanos and undoing the damage, it gives me pause now. That Steve didn’t care what the dangers of such a plan speaks volumes to me. That I have been able to serve with you has been a true honor…!”

“I know the pain of feeling that I’ve failed somebody,” Thor’s big blue eyes glistened with emotion as he strengthened his embrace on Bruce and Loki, “I have been in as bad a shape as you were after The Snap, Steve. And none of that stopped you, despite the look on your face immediately after. You are one of the finest warriors with whom I’ve ever fought, one with the greatest integrity.”

“I’m sure that relations between us will always be complicated, Captain Rogers, but I am truly happy to see two people who truly love each other reunited after so much misery,” Loki’s sincerity surprised everybody, even Loki himself. 

Rhodey stood proud, his injuries sustained following the Sokovia Accords had never happened, "Rogers, I never thought that I would see Captain America ignoring rules, but I think I can understand why. I don't think that I've ever known anybody who is so willing to face danger for their own beliefs, or for the people they love... I am proud that I have served with you and proud that I can stand here and witness your ceremony, "Barnes, our history has been complicated, but to see the difference that your husband was willing to make on your account, on account of everybody here, I am privileged to know the man who has probably been Captain America's greatest motivation, tied with the good of all." 

"OMG, Captain Rogers, I have been a huge fan of yours for the longest time," Peter was animatedly talking a mile a second, not caring that people were giggling at his excitement, "And I just can't believe that I've actually gotten to serve with you and Barnes! And it's so awesome that you finally get to marry after being together since the 1930s! You guys seriously make me believe in romance!"

Tony might still have been sassy, but he spoke with genuine feeling behind his sardonic façade, “Well Cap, Barnes, I don’t know where I begin, but I owe a lot of gratitude to you. You prevented HYDRA’s intentions with my parents and I am just glad that Morgan got to meet her grandmother, at least. And that you’ve saved your cyborg boyfriend over and over just speaks devotion.  
“I know that we clash plenty of times still Cap, and I may never totally agree with you on Barnes, but I am happy for you both, that you finally have what you wanted. I’d do the same thing for Pepper and Morgan if I had been in your position.”  
Pepper dabbed her eyes as she took the floor, “I was against the idea of the time machine at first, but I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that everybody is restored. Steve, Bucky, I remain in awe of the dedication that you have to each other and I can appreciate how that played at least some part in undoing The Snap. I want to say that I would do the same if I were you, but I look before I leap where, Steve, you just do whatever is necessary without worrying about the consequences. I don’t know whether that’s reckless or courageous in general, but in this case it was downright heroic…!  
“After you’ve told us all about Bucky, after seeing what the two of you have had to go through for each other, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you can finally tie the knot!”

_Bridge:  
Let these vows we take  
Be blessed and never break-!  
Let these vows we take  
Be blessed and never break-!_

Wanda squealed with delight. She had caught the bouquet! Bucky had only intended tossing a bouquet as a joke, since that custom was almost unknown in Wakanda and he figured might meet puzzled looks. But Wanda looked ecstatic as she looked from the flowers in her hands to Vision as he gave her a knowing grin.

“Oh sure, _sestra_ ,” Pietro remarked, “Remind me again of the surprises that you and your boyfriend pulled on me!”  
Wanda rolled her eyes and swatted her brother on the head with the bouquet, “Admit it Petia, you’re happy.”

“Can you believe them?” Steve chuckled as he watched the Maximoff twins playfully squabble.

“Becky and I used to go at it all the time,” Bucky leaned against his new husband – husband, he was thrilled to use that word for Steve! – and looked toward Becky and her great progeny, “Would you look at us _now_? I just want to enjoy her for however much longer she left…!”

“Oh Soldier…!” Steve crooned as he raised Bucky’s chin to gaze into his eyes. Steve’s big blue eyes were soft but deep as he gazed adoringly into Bucky’s greyish-blue eyes, “She’s here now. Let’s visit with her.” 

\-----

Becky reintroduced them to her son, Paul, and daughters, Penny and Polly. So many nieces and nephews of several generations! Steve and Bucky were trying to keep clear which child belonged to which child, but they figured that they could acquaint themselves with them in time.

“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you, Becky,” Bucky murmured as he hugged his sister, worried that he might be holding her too strongly, “All that time that I could’ve been with you, I was serving a terrorist organization as a mindless assassin.”

Becky tightened her grip on him, “You’re here now, Bucky. That’s all that matters…!”

“I missed you too, Becky,” Steve joined their huddle.

Although they were sad that they had missed so much time, had lost so many friends, Steve and Bucky nonetheless felt whole. They had gained so much in so short a time, and they had each other now. They were free to be themselves.

Wanda and Vision were getting almost as much attention as Steve and Bucky, and the two grooms were among the people congratulating the expectant parents.

With the wedding festivities all around them, Steve and Bucky swelled with pride and euphoria. Everything was perfect.

“Can you believe that we actually got to do this, Soldier?” Steve’s voice was as tender as his expression as he gazed at Bucky, stroking his husband’s face, “We’re legally a couple now, we have all the rights and security…!”  
“You’re such a sap, Stevie,” Bucky’s sarcastic edge could not disguise his true feelings, not when he was returning Steve’s gaze with an identical expression, both of them smiling euphorically and on the brink of tears, “I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time, Babe…!  
Enveloping Steve in a desperate embrace, he murmured into his husband's shoulder, “I’ve wanted to have that security in case something happened to you or to me…! I’ve come so close to losing you more times than anybody deserves and I’m still afraid that this is all a dream…!”

Steve was only to happy to return the hug, stroking Bucky’s dark chestnut locks, “I’m also scared that this all a dream, Buck. I can still remember all the times that you were torn from me and I’m all the more determined to stop that from happening again. I want this to be an added security for us if anything at all, Soldier...!”  
He kissed Bucky’s cheek as they loosened the embrace, “Oh Bucky, I love you…!”

“I love you too, Babe,” Bucky’s elated glow as he gazed at Steve has enough to make Steve weak in the knees, “I love you more than I can ever tell you and I never want to be torn from you again.”

He held Steve’s face in his hands as he closed the gap between them for an eager kiss.

“You’ll have enough time for that later, Cap,” Sam teased as he looked away from smooching with Riley, “You don’t wanna miss the party!”

Sniggering, Bucky offered his hand to Steve, “How about a dance, Babe?”

_Like the bluest ocean  
Like the deepest sea  
Like the proudest eagle  
or when a sparrow sings  
Love is the doorway to the cathedral  
In our Heavenly home._

_For Love is magic ...  
And more beautiful ...  
Than anything we'll ever know._

Linking hands, Steve and Bucky whirled into a dance. Everything was a joyous blur around them as they glided across the dance floor. For the moment, it was only them. They would not let go of each other’s hands, not again. Not even death would do that to them. 

Two pairs of blue eyes gazed adoringly into each other, silly but overjoyed grins spread across the faces of the two grooms as they danced. They finally had each other. 'Til the end of the line.

_Chorus:  
Forever more!  
Forever, forever, forever more!_  


Fin.


End file.
